


I am an assassin, like you

by Magical_warlock



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_warlock/pseuds/Magical_warlock
Summary: A ‘male’ assassin reigned these parts but maybe it wasn’t all men thought. What happens when the famous Ezio imposes and works with this mysterious assassin.





	I am an assassin, like you

Footsteps echoed from above. They were set quickly after each other, running on the roof. A smile could be seen from under a hood as guards chased them. “Stop!” They yelled out, panting already from the running. The hooded figure ignored the upcoming guards before jumping down. “Where did he go!” The men, still upon the roof let out loudly. It was silent and their heart was beating and body ready to start running again. The assassin let out a breath of relief. “There he is!” The chase was on again. Crowds were gathering for the daily market. Perfect to lose them in.

It didn’t take long for the assassin to hide and blend in with the people. The guards gave up and then it was safe to go back to the hide out. To rest, write down the progress and then go out again. The templars were on the move and something big was happening. So the allies from different cities told in the letters.

It was good to hear from the other assassins, few letters stood out. There was the letter from La Volpe, a good friend who had known that there was another assassin here, Ezio Auditore from Firenze.  His name was often dropped in conversations with the thief guilds and other assassins. He was a good assassin who did a lot for the cause and was also supposed to be the prophet.

 

The travel back was quick but annoying. People were a great hiding spot but pushing them aside was an action that had to be done often. And the merchants shouting loud for their wares to be bought. Then there were the musicians, running up all in your face. You walked faster, there could always be a chance you could be reconized.

No one was looking as you scaled the walls. It would be way faster. A laugh escaped your mouth but if anybody had heard it, then they wouldn’t see the source of it anymore. It was exciting, to not having to think about what you were doing and just going for it. Jumping across these roofs made you feel free and in complete control of your body. There was gap here and there but it was easy to jump over it or hold onto the legde and pull yourself up.

Something had caught your eye, making you slow down your pace. Someone else was also running on the roofs, guards following them. The uniform was one you hadn’t seen yet, whoever this was had been running for some time. Even from here you could see how he was panting and his cheeks were slightly turning red.

You would have waited for a better advantage but the  _bastardo_  ran in your direction. “Damnit.” The blades hidden were itching to be used. You took off and ran to meet him. These guards were easy to lose and easy to fight. Something the Borgia had to work on if they wanted to keep it interesting.

“Duck!” You let out, lowering your voice as much as you could without tiring out. The assassin was panting. You jumped over the man as he ducked and stabbed two guards. The other guards seemed to wait for just a second before deciding to fight again. The other assassins back was pressed against yours before you went to attack the other guards.

Your blade cut their necks easily and blood spurted out. These garbs would have to be washed after this. A blade blocked an incoming attack on you. “Thank you,  _il mio amica_.” The swords came down quickly, you evaded their attacks and kicked them, breaking their defense and stabbing them. It was almost safe. “ _Fanculo_.” You hissed out and glared at the man who had cut your leg.

“A little challenge then.” He rushed and tried to swipe his sword down your chest. You dodged and went to his left side, his sword in the other hand. This way he couldn’t hit you. Ezio was creeping up on him and a smirk was displayed on his face. The guard didn’t realize until too late what had happend and fell down.

Pants escaped your mouth. It had taken a slightly bigger than you thought. Your leg hurted lightly but a night’s rest would be enough to properly work again. “ _Grazie_  for helping me.” You nodded and looked at him. This was Ezio, there could be no mistaking to it. Now you could understand why a lot of female thieves would talk about him.

* * *

 

And then you were off, running from the famous assassin. “Wait! Who are you!” He said as he chased after you. When Ezio first saw you he was gratefull. Someone god send that could help him in this fight, even if Ezio didn’t like to admit that. Still the one he was chasing ignored him, performing all kinds of maneveurs to get rid of him.

“Just wait!” He was too fast, Ezio cursed himself before stopping. Someday they would meet again. The templars never rest and neither do the assassins. He jumped and almost slid down the steep roof. His hands gripped the window that was slightly sticking out. “Agh.” Ezio grunted out and pulled himself up. The stranger was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe the thieves or working ladies knew who this mysterious assassin was. He was gone too fast, the only thing he could note were his eyes and a small chin.

* * *

 

The door before you was opened quickly and you rushed in. “What got you in a rush,  _assassino_.” The woman teasingly said. “I met him, Ezio auditore.” That caught the attention of your friend. “Ah and how was he?  Just as flirty as they described or didn’t he see through your disguise?” Your daggers and hidden blades made a slight bang sound as they were put on the table. “Left before we could talk, I didn’t want him to find out or anyone else, who knows what could happen Ish.”

“You’re bleeding, did you fight some more guards?” She let out worriedly before getting some bandages and alcohol. “Tell me at least that it wasn’t for anything stupid.” You hid the weapons and the assassin robes before getting your pants off. “When do I ever.” A giggle left her mouth before inspecting the wound.“How about always, last time you got in a fight with a guard because you dropped a box on his feet.”

She desinfected it with the alcohol, making you hiss out at the burning sensation. “This should be good, take some rest and I’ll take over target tomorrow, it will be easy enough to sneak into his home, you got that ball in the evening so you need the rest.” You were left to clothe yourself into an casual dress. “Just promise you will stay safe. Some have told me that a templar will come to town. Either tomorrow or the day after that.”

“Come on, you have known me for so long, you trained me more sneaking and assassin bussiness while I thaught you some fighting moves. Who knows, maybe I’ll meet this Ezio everyone has been talking about.” A laugh left her mouth and you were laughing with her. “He’s smooth for sure, I hear how the broads are talking about him, Ezio doesn’t hire them for their services but for distraction. He does flirt with them from time to time and they melt into puddles for him.”

* * *

The day began easy enough. Ish was gone and began collecting some last minute information before the target would be dead. And you were stuck in a dress and socialising. Many men were watching and it disgusted you. They thought that just because they were wearing masks that they could do what they wanted. It would be anonymous and difficult to find out who did what.

Some could be decent at least but men like that were rare at balls like these. Being here alone was not a smart idea but having a small dagger with you felt a bit more safe. There were decorations everywhere, men in suits, women in beautiful dresses and all wore masks.

“May I take have a dance with you,  _mia cara_.” A man said and his voice was a bit familiar. “I would be flatterd to,  _ser_.” He took your hand into his and leaded you to the other dancing couples. “May I know the name of my partner?” The male grinned. “Ezio Auditore, at your service.” You cursed yourself for not finding the answer sooner. Someone important must have been at this ball as well. “(y/n) (l/n), at yours as well.” You were spinned around and caught sight of a man. A templar called Geoffroy de Pierrevert.

“The ladies tell me you’re quite the charmer, s _er_ Ezio.” Ezio couldn’t help but smirk slightly. “Only with the  _belle donne_.” His eyes lingered on the target. Tonight he had to assinate the templar for tomorrow he would be gone again. “May I give some adivce Ezio.” Ezio looked into the eyes of the beautiful woman in front of him and nodded, letting out a slight hum as well. “It would be best to be more alert before you’ll get caught.”(Y/n) let got of his hand and he brought it up to kiss it once again. 

Allies could be in strange spots and while this certainly wasn’t someone he could fully trust, there could be truth in those words. "I will keep that in mind.” He let out and smiled before going on to the next partner. Geoffroy would soon meet an  acquaintance. Then would be the time to strike. Laughs were heard all around and from afar it would look like some sort of paradise. Dancing, food in abundance, women looking ravishing and men enjoying themself but it was darker if you could see it. Often there were unwanted intimacies, power seemed to be connected to it some way or another. Better said, control was the thing that connected them all.

* * *

It was easy to hear someone outside. Their footsteps were loud for you, not for the others. The door to the outside was only a few meters away. No one would notice if you would quickly go outside to check it out. There was a slight wind outside, playing with some hair strands that had gotten more loose. The outside was silent… as if the source of the noise disappeard. “I know you’re there.” It wasn’t loud enough to alarm the people inside but loud enough to be heard. 

“I didn’t know you were going to be here.” A sigh left your mouth. “Ish, the target you are planning to kill is another one’s. You can hang back in case he escapes but I would rather not that you go in to kill him.” The eart vibrated a little when she landed in front of you. “Is it him?” It took a second to react. “Yes, Ezio auditore is here. That is why I want you on the background. Help him if you absolutely must.” Ish rolled her eyes. “I know it’s too dangerous, I know what you have trained for and I have done the same as well. I can take down this target." 

Her eyes darted from side to side, trying to see if anyone was going to come out or if the guards were coming. "Ezio chased me once and when he sees you, he will try again. He’s fast and it was pure luck I got away. We can’t afford to blow our cover.”  Her eyes narrowed a bit and she began walking backwards. "I need to go, someone has their eye on you.“ Ish smiled a little before hiding in the shadows and free running away. Your lungs filled with air before a small (although fake) smile appeard on your face.

 

 

"What are you doing outside,  _principessa_?” The hairs on your neck were standing straight up. The nickname was revolting and this man was the target. “Catching some fresh air, ser.” You curtsied as was usual before leaving to go inside. “Excuse me, my partner is waiting back inside for me.” Geoffrey didn’t seem to agree and was quick to catch your wrist, pulling you to him, your back against his chest. Geoffrey lowered his head and whispered. “And where is he? I haven’t seen anyone with you.” He let out lowly.There was a chance to play him like a fiddle. To seduce him out to a different part of the garden so he would be alone and an easy prey. Then again, his actions were very quick and it would be hard to fight and run in this contraction.

 "I would appreciate if you let go now.“ You hissed it out through your teeth. Geoffrey didn’t listen and dragged you by the wrist with him. "You’ll come with me.” Was the only thing that left his mouth. You struggled and looked around to see if there was someone to help. No, they all were laughing and having fun socialising. Too often these sort of things would happen to helpless women. 

Eventually you stopped struggeling. Physically he was too strong but his mind would not match yours. Even if that came out a bit arrogant, it was the truth nonetheless. “Act normal or else.” He whispered out venomously. A simple nod from you was enough for him. Shivers ran down your spine as his hand ran lower, pulling you closer to him. It was not possible for him to know what you were. There were few reasons to pull a woman away. To use them for their pleasure was the one most likely for now.  Smiles were send his way, it was as if you didn’t exist. 

 

The doors in front of him opened and you where thrown in front of him unto the ground. “ _Merda_.” You hissed out and looked up. The grin on his face was sickening.  "Now, is that any way for a lady to talk in the company of a gentle man.“

"Only if he pushes her around, I would say yes.” He didn’t break eye contact as you stood up. “What is it you want.”  You hissed out. There wasn’t a lot you could do but talk or stab. The second option only staining your dress and making you suspicious. “For someone of high standing, you are particulary thick headed girl.” Slowly he walked forward, driving you into a corner. This all reminded you too much of a predator stalking it’s prey. The predator always thought they were the shark yet wouldn’t think of the dingo. Too late they would find out that the dingo was the true predator.

“Careful now, we wouldn’t want any ‘accidents’ happening  _ser_.” The wall touched your back and his hands landed on your hips, gripping it and pushing you against his chest. Your nose crinkeld up in disgust, there was a strong odor that wasn’t particulary pleasant. His hands were feeling you up and it made you want to puke. He was so close to the hidden dagger as he lifted up your skirts. “Now, isn’t this better  _principessa_.” Geoffrey let out breathy, smiling was he saw you smiling. “Not for the reasons you think, dirty templar.” It was whispered so softly that even Geoffrey almost didn’t catch it.

 

His eyes widened before holding his neck. Blood flowing through his finger tips, onto his clothes and onto the ground. He was choking on it. Geoffrey looked behind him with a shocked face, there he was. The assassin he had heard so much about. “You  _cane_!” The templar let out before falling to the ground. Time for some A grade acting. “ _Oh mio dio_.” You put a hand infront of your mouth to stop yourself from seemingly puking. “I am sorry you had to see that  _bella_.” You shook your head. “Thank you, I don’t want to know what would have happend if you weren’t here  _assassino_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bastardo = Bastard  
> Il mio amico = My friend  
> Fanculo = Fuck  
> Grazie = Thank you  
> Assassino = Assassin  
> Mia cara = My darling  
> Ser = Sir  
> Belle donne = Beautiful women  
> Principessa = Princess  
> Merda = Shit  
> Cane = Dog  
> Oh mio dio = Oh my god


End file.
